Typical wagering devices include slot machines and video lottery terminals and are normally managed by various types of computer systems which monitor and control their activities. Such wagering devices are typically located in casinos, racetracks, tribal gaming locations or other authorized locations. These are generally capital-intensive operations where the high amount of play justifies a significant capital expenditure.
Smaller gaming venues, including charitable gaming venues, are challenged by such devices for several reasons: 1) play volume may not generate enough revenue to make expensive, proprietary devices cost-effective; 2) small locations cannot afford dedicated maintenance staffs to keep complex devices working; 3) considerable expertise is needed to coordinate effective operations; and, 4) such gaming devices require considerable space.
While gaming is still a popular and generally profitable enterprise, the popularity of gaming activity is not high among younger elements of the population. Indeed, most casinos and large gaming operations report an ever-increasing average age of players. This is an industry concern and results in a constant search for new ways to appeal to a younger age-group.
The systems and methods presented herein are directed to mobile devices, in combination with a video transmission system to produce a flexible, secure, low-cost gaming alternative. Additionally, the systems and methods presented herein support games which are socially-centered and may appeal to younger players. This system will be valuable as a secure low-cost method of bringing wagering systems to players in diverse retail environments, including but not limited to bars, taverns, restaurants, etc. It is anticipated that the systems will be especially valuable to charitable gaming operation in jurisdictions where such activity is permitted, as well as lotteries or other gaming organizations.